Trevi Fountain
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Kyuhyun yang tersesat di Roma, serta legenda air mancur cinta. /Bad Summary/ WonKyu /BL/DLDR/Oneshoot


Re-post! Silahkan dibaca bagi yang belum pernah membaca fict ini sebelumnya.

.

**Pair : WONKYU **

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance

**Warning :** BL, TYPO (es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, Membingungkan, GJ, DLDR, dsb :D

* * *

**~~Trevi Fountain~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terdapat dua orang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di tengah hiruk pikuknya kota yang terkenal cukup romantis di dunia, Roma – Italia. _Namja_ yang tampan dan bertubuh atletis tersebut bernama Choi Siwon, calon direktur utama sekaligus pewaris satu-satunya perusahaan Hyundai Corp. Sedangkan _namja_ yang terlihat cantik dan imut tersebut bernama Cho Kyuhyun, Mahasiswa awal tahun Universitas Kyunghee, Seoul – Korea. Mereka sedang berlibur ke Roma untuk merayakan hari jadinya atau memperingati tahun ke – 3 hubungan mereka.

_"Hyung,_ kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun pada _namjachingu_ nya.

"Kita akan menuju ke Trevi Fountain baby, _kajja_!" Jawab Siwon sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunpun sontak ikut sedikit berlari untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Siwon.

Suasana kota yang ramai membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon sedikit berdesak-desakan menuju tempat tersebut.

"_Hyung_ kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengusap keningnya yang terbentur punggung Siwon karena Siwon yang berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

"Kita sudah sampai baby!" Ucap Siwon dengan senyum menawannya.

"Sampai dimana? Oh~ jadi ini yang _hyung_ maksud?" Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas melihat sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu baby, Trevi Fountain adalah salah satu tempat yang sangat terkenal di Roma. Dan kau tahu itu apa?" ucap Siwon sambil menunjuk air mancur yang dikelilingi beberapa patung yang bergaya klasik tersebut.

"Itu hanya sebuah air mancur_ hyung_!" jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Itu bukan air mancur biasa baby. Trevi Fountain adalah air mancur cinta. Dan kau tahu jika kau melempar satu koin ke dalam air mancur tersebut maka kau bisa kembali ke Roma!" jelas Siwon.

"Mana mungkin _hyung,_ aku tak percaya !"

"Oh, ayolah baby. Sudah banyak orang yang membuktikannya. Jika kau tak percaya coba saja!" Siwon menyodorkan beberapa koin ke Kyuhyun.

"Hemm~ baiklah!" Kyuhyun pun mengambil satu koin dari tangan Siwon.

"Kita lempar bersama-sama baby!"

Hana (하나)

Du (두)

Se (세)

Blup

"Yakkk, Koinku terpantul patung itu _hyung_!" Kesal Kyuhyun karena koinnya mengenai patung yang berada di dekat air mancur hingga koinnya terjatuh jauh dari koin Siwon.

"Aku mau lagi ya, ternyata mengasyikan juga." Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil mengambil satu koin lagi di tangan Siwon. Siwon yang melihatnya terkejut, ia hendak berbicara namun Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur melemparnya ke dalam air mancur.

"Baby ja_"

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Siwon ditekuk(?).

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, Legenda air mancur ini mengatakan jika kau melempar satu koin maka kau akan kembali ke Roma, jika melempar koin ke dua maka kau akan menemukan cinta dan jika kau melempar koin ke tiga kau akan segera menikah. Dan kau sudah melempar koin ke dua baby. Itu tandanya kau akan menemukan cinta. Padahal kau sudah menemukannya 'kan?" ucap Siwon sambil cemberut, pikirannya takut jika Kyuhyun akan menemukan cinta selain dirinya.

"Biar saja, siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan cinta dari orang yang lebih tampan darimu hyung, weekk!" goda Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Siwon.

"Aishhh awas kau ya, jika berani-beraninya mencintai namja lain selain hyung!" ucap Siwon yang hendak memberikan cubitan gemas pada Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun keburu menghindar. Maka jadilah mereka saling kejar – kejaran di tengah ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Tak kena! weekk! Ayo kejar _hyung_ kuda ku yang tampan!" goda Kyuhyun lagi.

"Yakkk, Kyu berhenti!" ucap Siwon sambil terus berlari mengejar Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tak sulit untuk mengejar Kyuhyun yang tak pandai berolah raga seperti dirinya. Namun ramainya orang membuat Siwon sedikit kesulitan mengejar Kyuhyunnya.

.

.

.

**B****eberapa Menit Kemudian ...**

"Ha….Ha…Ha… pasti si kuda itu tak bisa mengejarku. Eh, tapi dimana ini?" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari jika ia telah terpisah cukup jauh dari Siwon. Maka Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat asal mereka tadi.

Sementara disisi lain Siwon terus melawan kerumunan orang yang berdesak-desakan menuju ke arah Kyuhyun berlari. Perasaannya kalut jika Kyuhyun kenapa-napa. Bukankah Kyuhyun belum pernah sekalipun ke Italy, apalagi ia kurang bisa berbahasa Ingris.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun! Baby kau dimana?" teriak Siwon setelah melewati jalan yang berdesak-desakan tersebut.

"Hyung, Siwon _hyung!_ Kau dimana hiks, aku takut _hyung_ !"Ucap Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak. Jujur saja Kyuhyun mulai takut sekarang, karena ia kemari hanya bersama Siwon. Dan tak kenal siapapun, ia semakin takut jika ia sampai tak bisa bertemu dengan Siwon nya.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah ke arah tempat bersama Siwon tadi, yaitu air mancur cinta. Tak dihiraukannya umpatan para warga ataupun _tourist_ yang ditabraknya. Pikirannya kalut, hingga butiran bening senantiasa keluar mengiringi langkah kakinya.

Karena sudah hampir 30 menit Kyuhyun berjalan sambil terus terisak tanpa tahu arah untuk kembali, maka ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Memberi waktu untuk kakinya hingga bisa ia langkahkan kembali. Kyuhyun merasa sungguh lelah kini, setelah berlari jauh dan sekarang berjalan hampir setengah jam lebih membuat kakinya seakan remuk, karena tak terbiasa ia gerakan terlalu lama. Malas berolahraga lebih tepatnya.

"_Hyung_ hiks, kau dimana hiks!" tangis Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Siwon yang juga dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa, sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia terus berjalan sambil menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun.

.

_Haneullo nara oreumyeon doeyo_

_Modu ijeul su itjyo geu sunganmaneun_

_Modeun ge da gateun haneulsaekppun iraseo_

_Nunmuldo heuteojyeoyo barami da gajyeogajwoyo_

_._

Siwon merasa mendengar nada sambung ponsel Kyuhyun, dan benar saja, ponsel Kyuhyun berada di dalam tasnya. Sedangkan tas Kyuhyun berada di punggungnya, karena tadi Siwon meminta membawakan tas ransel Kyuhyun agar ia tak kelelahan. Siwon merutuki perbuatan bodohnya sendiri sekarang.

"_Excuse me_!" sapa seorang _tourist _yang penasaran dengan seorang _namja_ yang tengah membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya serta tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar.

Kyuhyun merasa seseorang telah menyentuh pundaknya, ia segera mendonggakan wajahnya melihat sang pelaku tersebut. Dan mata Kyuhyun menyipit ketika melihat seorang _bule_ berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan bertubuh tinggi atletis.

"_Are you okay? why are you crying_?" tanya _tourist_ tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sedang bingung tak mampu menjawab, lagi pula bahasa Inggrisnya tak bagus. Maka Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha untuk membuat _bule_ tersebut pergi.

"_Hey, don't worry. I'll help you_!" ucap _bule_ tersebut sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dan menyentuh kedua bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang takut dengan orang asing segera berdiri dan berteriak ketakutan.

"Pergi, jangan ganggu aku hiks, Wonnie hiks!" Sontak setiap orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis yang berteriak sambil menangis karena ketakutan kini.

"_Hey, It's ok. I don't wanna hurt you!_" ucap _bule_ tersebut sambil menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya, memberikan artian jika ia tak akan menyakiti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mulai sadar jika kini ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya –malu-, Kyuhyun pun seketika menghentikan tangisannya. Setelah dirasa orang-orang mulai berjalan kembali dan tak memperhatikannya lagi, Kyuhyun mulai mendekati _namja_ yang hendak menolongnya tadi. Pikirannya sudah tenang sekarang, sehingga ia bisa tahu jika _bule_ tersebut tak berniat jahat terhadapnya.

"Mr._ eumm_ Trevi Fountain!" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan kode kepada sang _bule_ untuk membawanya ke air mancur cinta setelah mengingat nama tempat yang tadi dikunjunginya bersama Siwon. Berharap Siwon akan kembali kesana dan bisa menemukannya.

"_Excuse me_?" tanya sang _bule_ yang kebingungan.

"Trevi Fountain!" ulang Kyuhyun agak lantang.

"_Oh, I know! you wanna go there_?" ucap sang _bule_ setelah mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti raut muka sang _bule_, hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"_Ok, I'll take u there, come on_ !" ucap sang _bule _sambil mengayunkan tangannnya, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti segera melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti sang _guide_ di belakangnya.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit berjalan akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di air mancur cinta.

"_Here you are! Anyway, are you waiting for someone in this place_?" tanya sang _bule_ setelah sampai di Trevi Fountain.

"_Thank you_!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Setidaknya Kyuhyun masih tahu bahasa Inggrisnya terima kasih. Meskipun jawaban Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan _bule_ tersebut.

"Ah, _your welcome_ !" balas _bule_ tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar, sedikit membuatnya ketawa setelah melihat raut muka Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah seketika dan terlihat sangat imut dimatanya.

"_Ok I have to go! take care your self_ !" ucap sang _bule_ sambil beranjak pergi.

Kyuhyun duduk di batu tempat patung-patung tersebut terpahat. Menunggu sang kekasih untuk menjemputnya.

Sementara Siwon yang sudah kehilangan akal mencari Kyuhyun kemana lagi, hanya bisa berteriak frustasi memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Kau dimana Kyu! KYUHYUN!" Teriak Siwon, tak ia hiraukan tatapan menusuk dari para pengunjung, Karena yang ia ingin sekarang hanyalah menemukan kekasihnya. Tiba – tiba otaknya membayangkan Trevi Fountain.

"Mungkinkah?" Ucap Siwon pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa babibu lagi Siwon segera berlari ke arah air mancur yang di kunjunginya tadi. Betapa bodohnya ia hingga sampai tak memikirkan jika Kyuhyun akan menunggunya disana. Bukankah dulu Kyuhyun pernah bilang jika suatu saat nanti ia tersesat dan terpisah dari Siwon. Maka ia akan menunggu di tempat Siwon dan Kyuhyun semula.

"_Hyung, jika aku tersesat di suatu tempat nanti, kau tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku akan menunggumu di tempat yang sama pula."_

Siwon terus berlari dan berlari. Tak dihiraukan jika tubuhnya terasa sakit akibat bertabrakan dengan tubuh-tubuh orang yang bersimpangan dengannya. Tak ia hiraukan kakinya yang meminta untuk di istirahatkan, tak dihiraukan air matanya yang kini mulai menetes dalam diam.

"Tunggulah _hyung_ baby!" ucap Siwon sambil mengusap air matanya kasar sambil terus berlari.

DEG

Siwon tersentak melihat babykyu'nya yang meringkuk dibawah patung klasik tersebut. Hatinya sakit melihat tubuh baby nya bergetar. Dan bisa di pastikan jika kini ia sedang menangis.

"Baby!" panggil Siwon lirih. Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara yang begitu familiar memanggilnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat jika sang pangeran kini telah menjemputnya, meski tanpa seekor kuda sekalipun, karena bukankah Siwon sudah merangkap dua sekaligus. Seorang pangeran yang tampan yang bertenaga seperti kuda. kekeke :P #abaikan

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan berhambur ke pelukan Siwon yang merentangkan kedua tanganya.

Brukkk

Tubuh Siwon hampir saja terjungkal, namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Siwon membalas pelukan Kyuhyun erat –sekali. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak di pelukan Siwon.

"Ssssttt, _hyung_ ada disini _chagi_, jadi berhentilah menangis baby. Melihat air matamu keluar sama saja Kau menyakiti hyung baby." Ucap Siwon sambil mengusap punggung ringkih dalam dekapannya tersebut.

"_Hyung__" ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ssssttt, tak ada yang perlu disalahkan ok. Hyung tak mau mendengar kata maaf." Ucap Siwon yang mengerti jika Kyuhyun akan meminta maaf karena perbuatannya tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua pipi _chubby _nya terangkat. Begitu pula dengan Siwon yang membalas senyuman Kyuhyun hingga menampilkan dua _dimple_ di pipinya. Siwon menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Berlahan-lahan, Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti, mulai memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika dirasa dua bibir lembut mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun mulai melingkarkan tangannya di kedua leher Siwon.

Chupppp

Mereka berciuman, berciuman di depan air mancur cinta, ciuman tanpa nafsu dan hanya ada cinta di antara keduanya. Hampir setengah menit mereka berciuman, namun tak ada tanda-tanda jika salah satu dari mereka akan melepas ciuman tersebut, para pengunjung yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mulai memberikan tepuk tangan pada pasangan romantis Korea ini.

Prokkk

Prokkk

Prokkk

Mendengar tepuk tangan para pengunjung Trive Fountain sontak membuat pasangan WonKyu melepas ciumannya. Wajah mereka merona –malu-, akan tindakan mereka yang di lihat banyak orang. Namun mereka berdua tersenyum setelah melihat tatapan orang-orang yang bahagia di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby?" tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepas sarung tangannya. Memang ini musin dingin, namun masih belum turun salju. Air mancur cinta tersebut juga tak membeku selain ini masih belum turun salju, air mancur tersebut juga mempunyai sistem penghangat didalamnya. Sehingga membuat air mancur cinta tak bisa membeku meski musim salju. (Anggap saja begitu :D )

Kyuhyun tak menjawab malah sekarang dia memakaikan sarung tangan ke tangan kanan Siwon setelah menguraikan (?) sedikit rajutan sarum tangan tersebut, kemudian memgaitkan benang yang sudah ia uraikan tersebut ke sarum tangan yang ada di salah satu tangannya sendiri. Sehingga kini Nampak Siwon yang memakai sarum tangan rajut di tangan kanan sedangkan Kyuhyun di tangan kiri. Dengan benang yang menjuntai di antaranya.

"Selesai. Dengan begini kita tak terpisahkan _hyung!"_ ucap Kyuhyun nyengir lebar.

_"Aigo_ baby, meski kau tak mengikat _hyung_ seperti ini, h_yung_ akan selalu bisa menemukanmu. Kau tahu kenapa?" tanya Siwon dan hanya mendapat jawaban gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun adalah arah tujuanku, arah tujuan hidup Choi Siwon! Jadi kemanapun kau pergi _hyung_ pasti bisa menemukanmu." Ucap Siwon sambil mencium kening Kyuhyun sekilas.

_"Hyung,_ tutup matamu!"

"Kenapa baby?"

"Sudah tutup saja!"

Siwon hanya bisa menuruti Kyuhyunnya. 'Apakah ia akan menciumku.' Batin Siwon. Namun sepertinya dugaan Siwon salah. Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga menempel pada tubuh Siwon, ia mulai menggerayai (?) _butt_ Siwon.

"Baby!" ucap Siwon dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya. Merasakan sentuhan Kyuhyun pada tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun terus meraba _butt_ Siwon dengan hati-hati bahkan Siwon sampai tak merasakannya. Setelah dirasa ia sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dengan segera ia mengayunkan tangannya kebelakang dan….

Tringg

Blup

Bunyi koin yang terlempar masuk ke dalam air mancur yang berada di belakang Kyuhyun.

'Aku harap aku bisa menikah denganmu _hyung.'_ Ucapnya dalam hati dan kemudian memberikan kecupan di pipi kiri Siwon.

"Buka matamu _hyung_!" Siwon pun membuka matanya.

_"Kajja!"_ Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Siwon.

"Cuma itu baby? aishhh kau sama sekali tak romantis." Kesal Siwon yang hanya merasakan jika Kyuhyun menciumnya cuma di pipi.

"Hahaha!" tawa Kyuhyun melihat _hyung_ kuda nya cemberut.

_**Lemparan koin pertama akan membuatmu kembali ke Roma, lemparan koin ke dua akan membuatmu menemukan cinta, dan lemparan koin ke tiga membuatmu akan segera menikah.**_

_Do you believe it or not? Just prove it by ur self :D_

**THE END**

* * *

Maaf jika disini Kyuhyun OOC banget. Namanya juga Fanfiction. ^_^V  
Semoga Re-Post ini bisa meramaikan FF WonKyu yang makin sepi di FFn ini.  
Sekali lagi Mianhae yang sudah baca.  
Yang belum membaca fict ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Enjoy The Story. ^^


End file.
